<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ShinKane Week 2021, or: No More Yearning, We Die Like Men by pearl_scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610465">ShinKane Week 2021, or: No More Yearning, We Die Like Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles'>pearl_scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shinkane Week 2021, hanashiro and homura only show up in day 2, i say tragically only because i wish i could fit them in more, kagari (tragically) only shows up in day 6, nothing bad happens to them they're ok i promise, shinkaneweek2021, shion (tragically) only shows up in day 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots for ShinKane Week 2021! </p><p>Despite my best attempts, I couldn't get all of these done ahead of time, so apologies for any tardy entries! Like the title says, most of these will be painfully domestic and feature these two in a steady relationship, because it's what we deserved from canon gdi!! At least one will be NSFW, but I'll post a warning ahead of any mature fics. </p><p>Day 1: Sharing a bed OR Roommates<br/>Day 2: Established relationship<br/>Day 3: Domestic AU/Fix-It<br/>Day 4: Fluff<br/>Day 5: Soulmate AU (NSFW, 18+)<br/>Day 6: Fantasy/Fairytale AU<br/>Day 7: Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Sharing a bed OR Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Kogami comes home at the end of a long day, he finds he's not the only one who needs to get to bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kogami didn’t look at his watch as he stumbled into Akane’s apartment. His body told him plenty about how late it was, and at that moment, all he wanted was to go to bed. Sweet, sweet bed, and the woman he would be joining there. </p><p>But when he made it to the bedroom...no one was there. The sheets were still neatly made from that morning, and he was the only person standing in the dim space. “Akane?” he called out, and received silence in return. </p><p>She wasn’t in the kitchen, she wasn’t in the dining room, she wasn’t even asleep on the couch. Which only left one other place where she could be. </p><p>Sure enough, she was in the tiny office, passed out over her computer with a cold mug of coffee next to her. For all that she fretted over his unhealthy working habits, she could be just as guilty of focusing to a fault on her work, even when it came to the most monotonous work of filing reports. </p><p>Kogami knelt next to her chair and gently brushed her bangs from her eyes as he whispered, “Hey.” She didn’t respond beyond a soft murmur. “Akane, come to bed.” Another mumble, this time accompanied by her nestling further into the cushion of her arms. She was well and truly out - nothing would get her to wake up enough to move from this desk. </p><p>And yet...as tempting as it was to leave her there, Kogami couldn’t bear the thought of making her sleep at such an uncomfortable angle, and worse than that, the thought of going to bed alone. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he grumbled, before carefully shifting her from her chair to his arms, her head lolling onto his shoulder. As soon as her body was pressed against his, she nuzzled in closer, her nose brushing against his neck...and just like that, the small amount of annoyance he was able to muster up faded away. </p><p>In the bedroom, he somehow managed to toss the covers back without jostling Akane too much, and gently settled her on the bed. There was no way for him to avoid manhandling her a bit as he removed her bra and her work pants, but she slept through it all, and he couldn’t help smiling at the way she sagged like a ragdoll in his arms. “What on earth did you do today?” he asked, his smile broadening when she hummed something as an unconscious reply. </p><p>It took Kogami less time to get himself ready for bed, and as soon as he climbed in, he pressed in close to Akane, tucking the covers tight around them. And then, when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back to his chest, Akane finally mumbled a coherent word: “Shinya…?”</p><p>“I’m here,” he breathed against her ear, “I’m here, go back to sleep.” </p><p>She did, and this time, as she fell back into unconsciousness, she wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohhhhhhhhhh my GOD I've missed writing for these two so much!! I feel super rusty after so long (the last time I posted for them was in August! Holy shit!!), but it feels good going back to my fanfic roots. This one is short, but I promise there'll be some longer one-shots this week. </p><p>Thank you SO much to the mods for pulling this together this year! It was the push I needed to write for these two again, and I'm so excited to see everyone's prompt fills! Check out the event on Tumblr @shinkaneweek 🤗</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Established Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There had long been whispers of the way Akane Tsunemori could tame a certain grey-eyed wolf, but few knew of how Shinya Kogami could melt her icy anger away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Plans have changed.” </p><p>Akane had been anticipating those words from Homura the moment she had stepped into the conference room and was greeted by the sight of the Foreign Affairs Department. Hanashiro was standing while her men sat behind her, including Kogami, who gave in to the temptation to wink at Akane when she entered. The tinge of red at the tips of her ears was gone now, the flush now crawling up her neck as the only sign of her mounting anger. “Homura-san?” </p><p>“We’ve gotten word that Matsuyama is planning an escape.” Hanashiro stepped in to answer, forcing Akane to look at her and, by proxy, catch the way Kogami was avoiding meeting her eyes. “If all goes according to his plan, he will be out of the country by the end of the week.” </p><p>“Then we’ll bring him in before then,” Akane said firmly. “Our team has been working hard to back him into a corner. We’ll be able to bring him in by then.” </p><p>“Tsunemori-” </p><p>“Homura-san,” she countered, pinning him under hardened eyes. “As long as he is in the country, Matsuyama is under our jurisdiction. And as long as Division One is working on this case, he will stay under our jurisdiction. The FAD won’t have to worry themselves with him.” </p><p>“The FAD have already worked out a plan to keep him from leaving the country. He’ll be brought in without a fight, and you will still have the opportunity to interrogate him and ensure he won’t be able to escape his sentencing.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“I’ve already agreed to let them carry out their plan. You were simply brought in so I could let you know.” </p><p>Homura’s voice didn’t raise at all, but Akane could see that he was leaving no space for argument. Matsuyama would be brought in by the FAD. That was that. </p><p>She didn’t often get angry - the nature of her work advised against it, and she liked to think that she had a good control on her temper. The rare times she let her anger loose, it was cold, calculating, gave her a clarity that made up for any spike it caused in her coefficient. It wasn’t an anger that made her lash out, but she still liked it to be private, only for herself to witness. So she held it tight, let it wind up in her until the end of the meeting, when it felt like it might burst in a shower of ice shards. </p><p>When she left, she didn’t head towards the offices of Division One. Her feet carried her to hidden doors and dark, narrow hallways, seeking a privacy that she knew was almost impossible to find in the MWPSB. Almost, but not wholly impossible. Working here for as long as she had meant the building held few secrets from her. </p><p>She told herself she was looking for some time alone, but that wasn’t the whole truth. If it was, she wouldn’t have let herself go to the one place he could follow her. “Hey.” </p><p>She didn’t return the greeting, only turned to face him, standing just out of his reach. Kogami at least knew better than to try and close the distance, but he didn’t look guilty. Akane knew he couldn’t have prevented Hanashiro’s plans, but she couldn’t help biting out, “Did you know why you were coming here?” </p><p>“Not until this morning.” He leaned back against a wall with a sigh, looking as if he were at his leisure, except for his grey eyes flickering to the telltale signs of her anger: her tensed shoulders, her clenched jaw, her restless fingers tightening in and out of fists. It didn’t take long before she started pacing. “Seemed like I was the last in the team to know. I think Hanashiro might be on to us.” </p><p>A humorless laugh escaped Akane at that - she was certain the whole tight knit FAD team knew about their relationship, as well as the older members of Division One. “I can’t believe Homura let her use the element of surprise on me. After everything, I still can’t trust him to not work against me.” </p><p>“Does that really surprise you? I thought your entire relationship was built off of using each other to achieve your own ends.” </p><p>“<em>Working</em> relationship,” Akane corrected, cutting a glance at him just in time to see his bitter smirk. “Part of me still believes he wants the same things I do, but then he goes and pulls something like this…” Finally she stopped pacing, coming to stand in front of Kogami with her arms resolutely crossed. “And what about you?” </p><p>“What <em>about</em> me?” </p><p>“You’ve only got a few days to pull off this mission. Why are you with me right now?” </p><p>“Gino suddenly wanted to get lunch at the cafeteria here, said he wanted to indulge his nostalgia a bit, and Sugo agreed. If anyone asks them where I am...well, I have a tendency to disappear, don’t I?” </p><p>“You don’t think Hanashiro will get in trouble for losing track of you?” </p><p>“She’s a capable woman. And besides, she got me in trouble, too.” </p><p>A smile spread across Akane’s lips before she could stop it, and Kogami took that as his sign to brush her waist. When she didn’t move away, he pulled her to him, and she finally let their lips press together. </p><p>Her icy anger melted into warm desire, then into burning need. The PSB was far from a realm of romance, but the trials of the day and the thrill of being hidden right under the nose of Sibyl made Akane feel almost bubbly with recklessness. Her tongue licked into Kogami’s mouth, she didn’t hold back her soft gasps and sighs, and her hands wandered down his body until she could hook her fingers in his belt-loops and pull his hips to hers. </p><p>It was a bold move, she knew it, and she couldn’t help smirking when Kogami grunted and his hands shot down to grip at her wrists. “Too much?” she asked, eyes wide with exaggerated innocence. </p><p>“Please don’t make me face the others with a hard-on,” he chuckled, “They’ll make me want to leave Japan all over again.” Despite his words, he pressed forward again, capturing Akane’s lips again and muffling her giggles with his kisses. Her giggles faded into a quiet moan as his kisses trailed down her neck, her arousal still licking through her body. “Can I see you tonight?” she breathed, voice hitching on a gasp when his tongue grazed her pulse. </p><p>“I might be late,” he murmured against her skin. “Now that Hanashiro knows she got you angry, she’ll want to make sure our plan is worth it.” </p><p>“Or she could let you ease my anger a bit?” </p><p>Kogami pulled back at that, meeting Akane’s teasing smile with a smirk of disbelief. “Inspector Tsunemori...for shame.” </p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question.” </p><p>“Just try and keep me away,” he whispered, his breath tickling her lips before he covered them with his own. </p><p>If Kogami looked a little flushed when he rejoined the FAD team, they didn’t mention it. And if Akane took a little longer to get back to the Division One offices with a glimmer in her eye, she didn’t let anyone comment on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gotta give credit to Jay's incredible Shinkane meta posts (@tsunemoris on Tumblr) for inspiring this one. They really got me wanting to play with what Shinkane's relationship would be like right under Sibyl's nose, and then! Lo and behold! The perfect prompt to explore that for the week! 🤩</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Domestic (AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For someone with such a clear Coefficient, Akane is surprisingly prone to getting lost in her head. For someone who was labeled as a Latent Criminal, Kogami is surprisingly adept at helping her find her way back out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did that prompt always say AU? Yes? Well, I must’ve missed it, because this is just...domestic. Just straight up, in-universe domestic. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane could feel Kogami’s eyes on her as she entered her apartment. She didn’t say a word, simply hung up her coat and toed off her shoes before flinging her workbag back over her shoulder and making her way to her office. </p><p>But this meant she had to cross through the living room, where Kogami had been lounging and reading a book before her entrance made him sit up, ready to greet her. Her stony demeanor had kept him from calling out a greeting, but it didn’t stop him from grabbing her hand as she walked past him. “Hey.” </p><p>She didn’t say anything, just stopped and waited for him to let go. He didn’t. “<em>Hey.</em>” </p><p>“Shinya, please-” </p><p>“What’s going on?” </p><p>“Just...work stuff.”</p><p>“Akane-” </p><p>“You know I can’t tell you details.” </p><p>“I know, but just...can you look at me?” </p><p>Part of her wanted to refuse - she knew this anger wasn’t healthy, but it could fuel her, help her come up with an alternative plan before her exhaustion caught up to her. But a larger part of her could never refuse him. </p><p>So she looked at him, brown eyes meeting grey, and just as they both expected, she was sapped of her anger, leaving her with a weariness that made her wilt. She let her forehead rest against his, and let him gently tug her to stand between his legs. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, and didn’t have a hard edge to it anymore. “I’m sorry, it’s just...it’s Shimotsuki.” </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>“I know I can’t trust her, and I know she doesn’t trust me...but I can’t let <em>her</em> know that I know all that, which makes everything infinitely harder than it would have been already.” </p><p>She didn’t clarify beyond that, both because she couldn’t and because she knew Kogami remembered what she had told him about the MWPSB during his time in exile. Shimotsuki wasn’t the sharpest member of Division 1, but she was annoyingly adept at picking up on challenges to Sibyl’s authority, and paired with her jealous suspicion towards Akane...well, it made Kogami grateful he didn’t have to work with her. “Do you have any urgent work to finish?” </p><p>“No...no, just some reports to finish.” </p><p>“Could I convince you to have some dinner before I lose you to your work?” </p><p>“So dramatic, Kogami-san.” But she was smiling, and she knew that was all he’d wanted. “Could I get a kiss before I lose you to the kitchen?” </p><p>“Now who’s dramatic?” As he spoke, he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, and she automatically shifted until she was sitting on his lap. It felt like a natural dance, the moves well-worn in their time together, perfectly choreographed to end in their lips meeting each other. </p><p>His lips were chapped and dry and warm, so warm, almost as warm as his hands pressed to her back, secure enough that she could lean her weight into them if she wanted. But she didn’t want to lean away, she wanted to press into him and be closer to him, weave herself into him the way her fingers wove into his hair. </p><p>But...she could feel the burn of hunger in her stomach, reminding her to please eat <em>something</em> before she got distracted. When she pulled away, she couldn’t help grinning at the heaviness of Kogami’s eyes as they slowly blinked open. “What was that about dinner, again?” she asked. </p><p>Those eyes widened, and a groan rumbled out of Kogami, but he let himself be pulled off the couch and into the kitchen, lips quirking at the sound of Akane’s soft laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think part of my brain is still in drabble mode from participating in Zutara Drabble December, so some of these are a bit shorter than I'd planned. Tomorrow's fic is much longer than this, so if longer one-shots are more your jam, you're in luck!</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every human deserves to be treated with gentleness every now and then, and Shinya Kogami, for all his notoriety, is still just a human.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is fluff, yes, but still a little bit angsty. Also, this isn't NSFW, no sex or anything, but there's a definite sense of sensuality in this one, so I'd call rate it as Mature...ish?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinya Kogami was the most steadfast man Akane knew. He was brash and reckless and stubborn to a fault, but he was also brave and strong, sometimes to a fault. He hated showing any weakness, prided himself on his combat prowess and sharp mind, on being the wall between his enemies and their goals. To an outsider, a walled-off expression and focused eyes meant that he was not to be interrupted. He was a man on a mission, focused only on his task. </p><p>But Akane wasn’t an outsider. When she walked into his apartment and found him frowning at his computer in his office, she didn’t see a figure of strength and focus. She saw the man she loved bending under his own pressure, his own sense of justice that pushed him to destructive lengths. </p><p>She tried to leave him to his work. She brought him dinner and stole an absentminded kiss from him, but when she poked her head in later, she saw that his dinner was barely touched, and he only flashed a guilty grimace as she took the mostly-full plate. </p><p>Normally she wouldn’t have minded. It was almost a silly routine at this point, the only variation being who was working and who was checking in. But there was a weight on him that she hadn’t seen since she was 20 and in innocent awe of her self-destructive subordinate. Whatever it was he was working on, it was making him slide back into old, bad habits. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she didn’t try to stop him before it got too far. </p><p>It was close to midnight when she stepped into the office for what she hoped would be the last time that night. Kogami was standing at his desk, which was covered in photos and notes and documents, his communicator projecting something onto the wall in front of him. Akane was careful not to peek - it was all under FAD jurisdiction, nothing she wanted to get involved in. She was only focused on the slouched form silhouetted against the madness. </p><p>Her footfalls were quiet, but they carried in the small, silent office. He didn’t startle when her arms wrapped around him and her head nestled between his shoulder blades. The only acknowledgement he gave was his hand pressing hers to his body, as though he needed an anchor of some sort. It was the signal she needed to speak and properly break his concentration. “Hey...come shower with me.” </p><p>“Akane, I don’t...right now’s not really…” </p><p>“I don’t want to have sex with you,” she interrupted with a soft laugh, “I want to shower with you.” </p><p>“Dare I ask why?” </p><p>“Because if you won’t take care of yourself, then I will.” She felt more than heard his sigh, and she had to be quick to continue. “Because I love you, and I don’t like seeing you like this.” </p><p>He stilled at that, and after a moment, he turned to face her, shifting her hands so he could hold them once he’d turned. Akane’s heart sank at the shadows under his bloodshot eyes and the way he leaned towards her, as if he couldn’t quite stay upright. A sheepish grimace crossed his face at his own unsteadiness, and he finally gave in. “Alright. Because I love you.” </p><p>He had agreed to the shower, but didn’t agree to behave. He was the one who turned down sex, but Akane’s easy dismissal of that idea had apparently changed his mind. As they undressed in the bathroom, Kogami kept reaching for her, tugging her close and dropping kisses to her shoulders, her forehead, her lips, and his fingers sought out her most sensitive places with a practiced touch. </p><p>“I thought you said no sex,” she protested breathlessly, dancing out of his reach when they were finally undressed. </p><p>“That was before you were naked in front of me.” His smile was somehow both teasing and hungry, and it took everything in Akane not to give in. Instead, she rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower, shivering at the first cool drops before the water warmed. </p><p>Joining her seemed to make Kogami realize that she was serious about just wanting to shower. He was still interested in pressing as close to her as possible, and she allowed it, but only so she could rub as much soap on him as possible. For all his teasing, exhaustion weighed heavy on him. Maybe letting him wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder slowed things down, but it wasn’t a problem until she realized that washing his hair would be difficult whether his head was on her shoulder or standing tall above her. </p><p>Which really left only one option for her. “Can you kneel for me?” </p><p>“And here I thought you were being so innocent,” Kogami said with a soft laugh. He obeyed before her frown could form, his head falling just above her hips. He pressed a sly kiss to her skin that she only acknowledged with a soft sigh as she focused on lathering the shampoo into his hair. </p><p>She could feel a hand trailing up her leg to hold onto her thigh, and his breath was cool on her wet skin, but as her fingers gently massaged the shampoo into his scalp, he became increasingly...still. No more teasing touches or kisses. Concern flickered through her mind, but she kept working, carefully washing out the shampoo and stroking a little conditioner through those messy dark strands. </p><p>Then, as she gave his hair a final rinse, she felt a shudder run through him. It wasn’t a shiver from the water, but a full body shudder, one she could feel beneath her fingertips and along every part of her body that met his. “...Shinya?”</p><p>“I’m ok,” he whispered, but his voice sounded choked off, like he couldn’t quite get his words out. She was suddenly aware of a warm dampness where his face was pressed against her hip, a sensation that was somehow different from the shower water. </p><p>And suddenly, she had a stunning realization: he was crying. He was silent, and he’d only let a single shudder run through him with a breath, but he was crying all the same. Akane’s hand immediately moved from his hair to gently stroke at what she could reach of his face. He grabbed at it, shifting just enough to kiss her palm and whisper against it, “I’m ok, really.” </p><p>They fell back into a silence, and it lingered when the shower was turned off, when she gently toweled him off, when she pressed soft kisses to his lips and the trails of water the towel didn’t catch. His tears had dried, but in their wake, his eyes were rimmed with pink, and they watched her with a quiet disbelief and adoration that made Akane feel almost shy. </p><p>Still, he was pliant under her hands, his muscles relaxing as she massaged lotion into his skin, his fingertips leaving trails of goosebumps across her body, his lips brushing kisses against her skin whenever she stood in front of him. Where before, his kisses and touches had tried to tease out her arousal, now they made her ache with tenderness. Neither of them said a word, content to etch their love and gratitude and care for each other across their skin. </p><p>They didn’t get dressed, didn’t see any need for pajamas. The vulnerability that had spilled out of Kogami made Akane want to press every inch of her skin to his, give him another reminder that her love for him was as natural as the way their bodies fit together. He waited for her to settle back, his gaze glinting with undisguised appreciation before he carefully settled over her with a kiss to her throat. His damp hair tickled her chin, and his weight was warm and comfortable even as his body pressed hers into the bed. </p><p>There was a familiarity to the silence that made Akane reluctant to break it, and she had almost drifted asleep when Kogami suddenly murmured into her skin, “Thank you.” </p><p>She looked down at him just as he lifted his head, revealing grey eyes that were shining with new tears. Despite that, he looked peaceful in a way she couldn’t remember seeing on him in...far too long. </p><p>Love felt like it was bubbling up in her and filling up every bit of space in her, choking off any words she could say until she could only respond by kissing him, kissing his lips and forehead and finally pressing her lips to his damp hair. Their arms tightened around each other, and as she drifted to sleep, it was to the slow, deep rhythm of his breaths.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I saw some posts about couples showering together and one washing the other just for the sake of taking care of each other. No sex or anything, just love and care, and it always left the other person almost bewildered and overwhelmed by how loved they felt afterwards, sometimes to the point of crying. </p><p>And it got me thinking about how, through everything Kogami's been through, he's never really been taken care of or treated gently. That would probably be a bit out of place in canon, and maybe even a bit OOC for him, but fuck it. I couldn't resist making an attempt at writing that kind of scene between Akane and Kogami. </p><p>I cannot lie, this is one of two prompt fills for the week that I was/am most nervous about. I really hope the love and tenderness come through, and aren't too cringey or anything, ahhh 😅</p><p>My personal soundtrack while writing this was Silence by Fletcher, Evergreen by Yebba, and Desert Rose by Lolo Zouai. And here are the posts/stories that inspired this, they're very sweet:<br/>https://pearlsephoni.tumblr.com/post/642225864460877824/anyone-know-that-reddit-post-about-a-girl-whos-gf<br/>https://pearlsephoni.tumblr.com/post/642211762273452032</p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Soulmates AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For 8 years, Akane has kept the secret of her soul-mark, and her match, held close. Now, finally, the time has come for her to tell Kogami what she has known for so long.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! This is the NSFW one! If you're under 18, please turn back or skip to the next day, thank youuuu. (This is also super long for no goddamn reason, I'm so sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Akane was being completely honest, she had been dreaming of this moment for years. </p><p>She still remembered the first time she had seen Kogami’s soul-mark, the way she had frozen in the training room when she realized the black vines winding their way up from his left hip to his ribs were a perfect match to hers. He had looked amused when he caught her staring, likely thinking she was just blatantly admiring his physique, and for some reason she never corrected him. </p><p>She had never expected to find her soulmate so suddenly. Having a mark in such a hidden place meant she would never run into a stranger on the street and realize they were her match. That fate was destined for Yuki, who had her heart on her sleeve and her soul mark traced on her wrist, or even Kaori, who wore her mark like a necklace adorning her throat. </p><p>There was never a right time to tell him. Before she could ever get the nerve up to say something, he was gone, a murderer on the run, and she had to tell herself that it was for the best. By the time their lives crossed again, she had grown so used to the one-sided information that she didn’t even think about sharing what she knew about their entwined fates. </p><p>How could she? Every time they saw each other, lives were on the line, battles were being fought, and they were lucky if they could even share an hour with each other. </p><p>But now he was back in Japan, and they had finally been able to really, truly catch up with each other. Their lunch dates had become routine, the evenings that they both had off were spent together, and their lives were finally able to fit together in a way she had only dreamed of before. One thing had led to another, and suddenly…</p><p>Suddenly he was here, in her bedroom, lips red from her kisses and hair messy from her fingers, sitting at the edge of her bed and staring at her with a mixture of desire and confusion. She was standing in front of him, almost dizzy from the thrill of this moment being real and not just a figment of her late night imagination. It had taken everything in her to murmur, “Wait,” against his lips and step away, but the guilt in her had won. She had to tell him, he had to know before they went any further. </p><p>She could hear his sharp intake of breath when she peeled off her shirt, and when her eyes were free of the fabric, what she saw confirmed her suspicions: his eyes were fixed to her torso, tracing the vines that wound up to her ribs. </p><p>Silence fell. Akane could see him grappling with the information that she’d known for years, and she didn’t want to pull him out of his train of thought. She could only stand there, close enough to touch him, but too nervous to reach out. </p><p>Kogami wasn’t one to struggle with nerves. Before he could rethink his move, his hand came up to gently press against the markings on her skin, making a soft breath stutter out of her. And finally, <em>finally,</em> he spoke. “How long have you known?” </p><p>“...Remember when I saw you break the combat training dummy?” </p><p>Her answer made a laugh of disbelief escape him as he dragged his eyes away from her mark and met her gaze. “Why didn’t you say anything?” </p><p>“It wouldn’t have changed anything. You still would’ve killed Makishima. You still would have had to leave. If anything, it would have been harder to watch you leave, knowing you knew who you were leaving behind.” </p><p>His eyes drifted down, following his fingers as they traced along the vines. “Akane...it was already hard to leave. It was hard to leave Japan, leave Division One...leave you. If I’d known...” </p><p>“Don’t.” Guilt was still an unnerving emotion to see from him, and Akane found that she couldn’t stand the sight of it. Her hand gently brushed his cheek, and she hoped against everything that her touch could smooth away the lines drawn tight around his lips and between his brows. “It’s in the past. You’re back now...you’re here.” </p><p>“I’m here.” The lines didn’t fade away, but he did lean into her touch, and he let her tilt his chin up for her to press a gentle kiss to his lips. But he only allowed her one kiss before he pulled back just enough to ask, “Why are you telling me now? I would’ve found out if you’d just...let this continue.” </p><p>“It didn’t...seem fair, somehow.” Her words shuddered in the air as Kogami let his fingers wander down to trail along her legs. “It felt more honest to tell you directly, before this went further. I didn’t want you to feel like you...you owed me something, just because of these marks.” </p><p>“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” he laughed softly, a breathtakingly fond smile on his lips. “I would’ve fallen in love with you with or without the mark.” </p><p>Akane was leaning in for another kiss before Kogami’s words fully registered, making her freeze and stare at him. “I- you-” </p><p>His smile gained a tinge of satisfaction as he watched a flush creep across her cheeks. “What’s that?” </p><p>“You- you love me?” </p><p>“...Is that okay?” </p><p>“Is that- that’s not- you can’t just say that out of nowhere!” she finally burst out with a shove at his shoulder. Despite her indignation, a broad smile was spreading across her flushed face, and that alone made Kogami practically sag in relief. </p><p>“So you can tell me we’re soulmates, but I can’t tell you I love you?” </p><p>“That’s not the same!” Even as she said the words, she knew they didn’t make any sense. Her heartbeat was thundering in her chest and her ears, and she felt lightheaded in her giddiness and relief. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to finally confess, but the words weren’t coming to her. She finally had to settle with gasping out, “I love you, too,” before kissing him with an eagerness that sent them tumbling back onto the bed. </p><p>This time she didn’t stop. She crawled over him, pressing greedy kisses to his lips and gasping when his tongue suddenly stroked against hers. Relief and love and the thrill of finally giving into the desire she’d ignored for so many years made her tremble as she kissed Kogami and plucked at the buttons of his shirt and pants.  </p><p>His contrast was almost stark - he was ever-so-steady, his languid kisses forcing her to slow down and relish every second. Her desire burned bright and hot, a blinding thing that made her feel like it could burn her alive, while his was warm and glowed like the hearth in a place she could call home. </p><p>While her fingers shook, his were assured as he unfastened her bra, making her sigh at the feeling of the straps trailing down her arms. He worked slow at her clothes, but managed to get her naked first, a realization that made her pout even as she straddled his lap. “Trying to show off, Ko?” </p><p>“For you? Always.” </p><p>Her giggle was choked off by a gasp when his lips closed around one of her nipples, tongue swirling languidly around her and teeth lightly ghosting against her sensitive skin. As she arched into his mouth, her hips rocked against his, and a thrill shot through her with the reminder that the only thing separating them was the thin fabric of his boxers. The groan that rumbled out of him told her the reminder wasn’t one-sided, and that only made her rock into him more, her fingers sliding up his neck to tangle in his hair and gently pull his lips back to hers. </p><p>It felt like a journey into parts unknown, thrilling and new and exhilarating, and yet somehow...so familiar. Years of real spars and dreamt embraces made his hands feel at home on her body, and she could read his every tensed muscle and choked off gasp almost as well as her own. </p><p>When he moved to press her back against the bed, her arms and legs were already tightening around him. When her hips arched against him, his hands were already pinning them to the sheets. When he left the bed to kick off his boxers, her body already ached for his missing weight and warmth. </p><p>But again, he forced her to slow down and feel every second of this moment. Part of her still thought this was a dream, that Kogami wasn’t really standing naked at the foot of her bed, looking down at her with awe and desire that made her breathless. Then he touched her leg, and she knew she wasn’t dreaming, because she could never perfectly imagine the rough calluses on his gentle fingers. His lips brushed the inner curve of her knee, and they were chapped in a way she could never capture in her dreams. His tongue traced the vines at her waist and left behind a trail of cool droplets that her dreams would have made dry too quickly. </p><p>Dreams were blurry, quick flights of fantasy that left her confused and lost. This was slow, this was relished, this was Kogami taking the time to explore her body in a way that told her he had been waiting for this moment as long as she had. And with every part of his exploration, Akane marveled at how perfectly their bodies fit together. </p><p>His hands seemed made to hold her hips and let his thumbs rest against the rise of her pelvis. When her thumb gently stroked his lips, he could part them to lightly lick at her thumb without jostling it. The swell of her breasts fit just so in the curve of his hands. His fingers delved between her legs, coating themselves in her arousal before slowly slipping inside her, and when her hips ground down, the heel of his hand pressed right against her clit, making a moan tear out of her. “<em>Ah,</em> Ko-” </p><p>“Say my name.” His lips were at her throat, and the low tones of his voice seemed to rumble through her. And then his head lifted, and those eyes met hers, and she felt like she could drown in their blue. She was completely, utterly at his mercy, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. </p><p>His fingers curled in her, and she was arching again, obeying him with a breathless cry. “<em>Shinya!</em>” </p><p>He groaned at the sound of his name leaving her lips, and then he was kissing her, tongue licking into her mouth as though to chase the taste of his name. She poured her moans into him, and she could feel his pulse flutter under her fingertips at his throat and hear his breaths coming faster as his lust built with hers. When he pulled away, his voice was ragged and almost desperate as he bit out, “Akane...Akane, tell me what you want.” </p><p>“You.” Her own voice sounded frayed at the edges, a perfect match for the way she felt like she was unraveling under his attention. “I want you, Shinya, I want all of you, ple-” </p><p>Her pleading lips were covered by his again, before she felt the hard line of his cock part her folds. He was gentle as he coated himself in her desire, careful as he fit against her entrance, and slow, so slow as he pushed in. She would have wailed with need if it weren’t for his lips on hers, but she still pressed her hips to his in her impatience, and he groaned when he suddenly sank in further. “Fuck, Akane-” </p><p>“Please,” she breathed, her legs tightening around him and her nails leaving faint scratches down his back. </p><p>This time Kogami obeyed her, pushing all the way in with one smooth thrust and pulling shuddering moans from both of them. He set a slow pace, making her feel every inch of him leaving and entering her while his finger drew unhurried circles around her clit. </p><p>Every line of his body was tense, and she could hear his unsteady breaths - this slow, drawn-out love making was testing his own patience as much as hers. His face fell next to hers, his breaths making her bangs flutter, and she pressed her lips to his ear, mouthing quiet encouragement and praise and making him shudder even more from his need. </p><p>Her desire still burned bright and hot, but it crackled through her, seeming to sear through the last threads of her control. Her pleasure started winding up tight in her, bringing her closer to the edge with each press of his hips to hers and every circle his finger drew. </p><p>It was a slow build, she was hyper-aware of every part of its rise, and her focus was pulled to a different part of him with every jolt higher. Her fingers found a bullet scar, her nose rubbed against a forgotten patch of stubble, her body pressed into the firm muscles of his abs, her legs rasped against the hair that dusted his thighs.</p><p>It was all so completely, utterly, unmistakably <em>Shinya Kogami,</em> and he was hers, they were finally together, pressing lips and fingers, teeth and nails, hips and chests to each other. Her hands traced over his vines as they moved up his body, and she could feel his muscles jump beneath her fingers before they were tangling in his hair again. “Shinya,” she breathed, gently pulling his face up to meet his eyes. The air seemed to leave her as she was met with blue eyes that were cloudy from lust and need and…and... “Shinya, tell me you love me.” </p><p>“I love you.” The words fell from his lips immediately, as though they had been perched there, waiting to escape. And as the words fell, his eyes flashed, and yes, <em>yes,</em> that was love, shining bright and true. “I love you, Akane, I love you, I want you, I have for so lon- <em>ngh.</em>” His last thread of control snapped, and his hips snapped to hers with an urgency that had her keening, body arching to his. </p><p>She could only hold on, but it was enough - the almost-punishing pace he had given into was what she needed to finally break. Every nerve in her body felt like it was singing, as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her, making her clench down on Kogami’s cock and urge him to his own release. By the time her last aftershocks were fading away, he was collapsing half on top of her, just barely keeping himself from crushing her. </p><p>Her arms were still draped around his shoulders, and she could still drag her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. The slow pull of her fingers made Kogami hum in contentment, his lips pressing a lazy kiss to her shoulder. “That was…,” she tried to begin, only to trail off, her mind still cloudy with orgasmic bliss. </p><p>She could feel more than hear his huff of laughter on her skin, before he forced himself to prop himself up enough to meet her eyes. “Hey.” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“...Tell me you love me.” </p><p>He looked so young when he said it, eyes full of eager hope like she’d never seen on him before. And his smile...it was small and tired, but it still made his face glow with a happiness that made her almost cry to see. “Shinya Kogami,” she murmured, her fingers tracing along the edge of his face, “I love you...so much.” </p><p>His fingers seemed to automatically find her mark as she spoke, tracing along the winding vines and leaves. The gesture already felt familiar and natural, as though he had been drawing the patterns for years. “It was really you...after all that time...after everything, it was you.” </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” </p><p>Kogami’s brows furrowed at her words, for the first time that night. “Don’t say that. Honestly, I...I think I’m selfishly glad that you waited this long?” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Mm...knowing it now, after everything...this is the first time that I can feel real...hope for our future.” His hand pressed flat on her mark, almost subconsciously possessive. “I don’t think a single day passed that I didn’t think about you when I was gone. I was too scared to call it love, but I think I always wondered. Even if I’d known before...I was still on the run. There was no way for me to be with you without putting you in danger. But now…” </p><p>“Now,” Akane echoed quietly. Their work was far from done, they both knew it. But for the first time since their meeting all those years ago, she could feel a sense of certainty when it came to Kogami. Their bond wasn’t a fluke, the gravity she had felt wasn’t imagined. And even better, Kogami had chosen to be here, with her, despite everything. He didn’t need a mark to choose her, and the knowledge of that settled warm like an ember over her heart. </p><p>Fate was a strange, fickle creature. But as Akane fell asleep in Kogami’s arms, sweat drying from their bodies and legs tangled together, she could only feel gratitude towards its rare mercy, and for the man who had helped her finally face their love for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is so flipping long, my dudes. I have no idea how it ended up being so long. I really went almost a year without writing smut for these two, and the moment I had an excuse to do it, I went HAM. I have no excuse, I only offer this monstrosity for you all to hopefully enjoy. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Fantasy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a contract leads the witcher Shinya Kogami to a rundown castle, the last person he expects to run into is a certain sorceress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>C/W: References to suicide and sexual assault (Very distant and roundabout, but the references are there nonetheless)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ko.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“You said we were off to a castle.” </p><p>Kogami spared a glance at Kagari, and found him frowning up at the dilapidated castle in front of them. He already knew what the bard would say. “No, I said I was following a contract sent out by a lord.” </p><p>“Lords live in castles, right?” </p><p>“Kagari, you didn’t need to be here.” </p><p>“And miss out on lavish residence? In a castle?” Kagari sounded indignant, and Kogami imagined he looked it too, if he weren’t set on not sparing a glance to his companion. </p><p>“You’re more than welcome to leave,” he muttered, dismounting from Roach and handing the horse off to a stablehand. “I’m sure you have more exciting places to be.” </p><p>“No need to undersell yourself, Ko, I get all my best material from you!” </p><p>Kogami didn’t grace Kagari with a response. Not that the bard <em>needed</em> a response - he could find ways to keep talking when he wanted to. But as they made their way to the battered doors of the castle and were led through the dark, grimy halls, Kagari seemed perfectly willing to pipe down. He kept close to Kogami, who was able to see perfectly well in the dark, his cat-like eyes allowing him to see their servant guide even from a few feet away. </p><p>They were led to the grand hall, though “grand” seemed a bit generous. It was certainly cleaner than the rest of the castle, the windows allowing a bit of the late afternoon sunlight in. But it was one of the smaller throne rooms Kogami had been in, the distance from the doors to the thrones easily crossed in a few strides. He was still mindful to keep some distance between himself and the lord who lounged in his throne, looking awfully bored for someone who had sent out such an urgent request. </p><p>“Ah, Shinya Kogami, the Grey Wolf,” Lord Shirogane drawled, finally sitting up on his throne. “So good of you to join us.” He grinned at Kogami, who remained silent, his clenched jaw belying the respectful downcast of his eyes. “I suppose the rumors are true about you Witchers...awfully spare with your words, aren’t you?” </p><p>“We aren’t hired for our turn of tongue,” Kogami murmured, “...Your Grace.” </p><p>“That you aren’t.” Lord Shirogane’s eye fell on Kagari, the bard unabashedly taking in his surroundings. “And who is this?” </p><p>“Ah-” </p><p>“His assistant,” Kagari cheerfully answered, earning an annoyed look from Kogami that he was only too happy to ignore. “Just here to help out with his Witchering!” </p><p>“...I see.” </p><p>“Your Grace,” Kogami finally cut in, “the contract you sent out sounded urgent. The sooner you are able to tell me all you know, the sooner I will be able to clear out the problem for you.” </p><p>“Ah yes, our little problem.” The reminder of the contract seemed to sap Lord Shirogane of all urgency, making him wilt back into the repose he had been in when they arrived. “It would seem there’s a ghost disrupting the servants.” </p><p>“A...ghost?” </p><p>“Mm.” To his limited credit, Shirogane looked just as annoyed as Kogami felt over contracting a witcher for such a menial thing. “The whole lot of them have tried everything they could think of, all sorts of occult and religious rituals. I couldn’t be bothered to care about any of it, but their sightings have started interfering with their actual work.” </p><p>“Meaning…” Kogami did his best to choose his words carefully, something that was never his strong suit. “You sent out a contract on behalf of your servants?” </p><p>“I sent out a contract on behalf of saving what shreds of efficiency I had left in this place,” Shirogane snapped. “Nothing was getting done with them jumping at every shadow and noise.” </p><p>He was lying. That was as plain as anything to Kogami. The man wouldn’t send out a contract for a witcher just for the sake of his servants. If productivity were really the problem, he almost certainly would have turned to a more...martial punishment. No, Lord Shirogane must have seen the “ghost” himself, and the battle between his pride and his nerves had clearly ended unfavorably for him. </p><p>Still, as much as Kogami hated nobility, he had enough experience dealing with them to know that calling their bluff was rarely worth the satisfaction. “And, ah...have they told you anything about what their encounters were like? I need any information that can help me identify the creature.” </p><p>As he’d expected, Lord Shirogane was able to provide details that no servant would relate to a lord. Not the Kogami cared. All that mattered was that he was able to properly classify what the “ghost” was: a penitent. It explained the strange darkness that seemed to linger over the castle, and the random encounters that had paralyzed the castle’s occupants with fear. </p><p>One last question lingered for Kogami: what had caused one to appear? A penitent was a rare type of wraith to encounter, arising only to haunt those who had committed the gravest crimes. He didn’t need to know the crime in order to drive the wraith away, nor did he think he would get any further explanation from Lord Shirogane. But as he left the throne room, Kogami felt a visceral disrespect for the lord rising bitter in his throat. </p><p>Kagari, to his credit, had been surprisingly quiet for much of the exchange...suspiciously so, in fact. While Kogami made his way towards the cellar, all he could hear of the bard was his footsteps, his heeled boots gratingly loud in the dour castle. It was only when they were faced by the ethereal smoke creeping out of the cellar that he finally piped up. </p><p>“Wow, would you look at that? You know what, Ko, I think I’m feeling plenty inspired!” </p><p>“Oh, are you?”</p><p>“Absolutely! In fact, I think I’d better go and...act on that inspiration.” </p><p>“Well, don’t let me stop you.” </p><p>And so Kogami found himself alone in an old cellar, surrounded by dark smoke that seemed to get thicker the further he went. The smell of spectre oil wound through the tendrils of smoke as he applied it to his silver blade, ready to use it at any moment. </p><p>His ears were waiting for the suction of air that preceded a wraith’s arrival, or the eerie sound of its corrupted cries. What he didn’t expect to hear were the low, familiar tones of a certain sorceress. </p><p>“Hello, Kogami.” </p><p>He whirled around. He had smelled the lilacs and gooseberries, but he didn’t want to believe she could be here. </p><p>But there she was. Her black dress and cloak would have let her blend in with the shadows of the dark cellar, but she didn’t wear the hood, and her pale skin and brown hair looked almost eerily disembodied in the dim light. “Tsunemori...didn’t expect to see you here.” </p><p>“What exactly are you doing here?” </p><p>“Answering a contract, doing my job. What about you?” </p><p>“A contract?” Akane repeated, smoothly ignoring his question. Her face, usually open and kind in a way that was unusual for sorceresses, looked hardened somehow, and at Kogami’s words, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was a strange look on her, and it made Kogami nervous. “A contract for what?” </p><p>“Servants saw a wraith. Tsunemori, what’re you doing here?” </p><p>“Let’s say I’m here for the wraith as well. What did the servants hear, exactly?” </p><p>“Let’s not say you’re here for the wraith,” Kogami bit out, “Let’s say you tell me the truth. Why are you here, Tsunemori?” </p><p> “I <em>am</em> telling the truth,” Akane snapped. “I’m here for the wraith. I...I know who she is.” </p><p>“What?” They had been gravitating towards each other as they spoke, but at Akane’s revelation, Kogami suddenly stepped back. “How do you-?” </p><p>“She’s Yuki. Yuki Funahara. She was a servant girl who worked for Lord Shirogane, until...until he…” Her voice caught, and just like that, the hardness in her face melted away to reveal grief, raw and terrible. The pain on her face made Kogami reach out to her, instinctively wanting to smooth away the lines of grief, but it was her turn to step away. “She killed herself after what he did to her, and they didn’t give her a proper burial. I’m here to help her pass on in peace...and to ruin him.” </p><p>“Akane-” </p><p>“She was my friend. Before I left to become a sorceress, she was my best friend. She wanted so much from life, and instead…” Her voice was harsh around the edges, and again Kogami longed to run his hand down her throat and rub away the broken notes. “I could have killed him by now, but that would be too easy. I am going to make him feel a pain that will consume him, rob all his joy until he is left with the agony, make sure he feels a fraction of what he did to her. I won’t shorten his life, but I will make sure every moment he has left is filled with nothing but torment.” </p><p>The new information was surprising - it was hard for him to imagine the powerful sorceress coming from such a humble background, especially from a backwater town like this - but he couldn’t focus on that. Kogami was often called a wolf, but in that moment, Akane was the wild one. Her anger burned bright, her eyes shining clear with the justice she had planned, and he knew nothing he could say would stop her. And he didn’t want to stop her. “Do what you have to. But Akane, when our work is done, leave with me. Leave this place behind. Rest easy with your justice, and leave it to do its work.” </p><p>Whatever Akane had been expecting him to say, it wasn’t that. Her anger was momentarily replaced by surprise, then relief...and then, finally, she stepped close. Her hand was cold against his cheek, but that didn’t stop Kogami from leaning into her touch, his golden cat-eyes greedily drinking in the acceptance on her face. “Thank you, Shinya.” </p><p>Her kiss was short, just long enough for him to register the soft touch of her lips to his before they were gone. When his eyes fluttered open, she was standing just outside of his reach again. “Wait, where will you-”</p><p>“I’ll find you,” she answered, correctly guessing his half-formed question. A small smile quirked at her lips, filled with a strange mix of mischief and reassurance. “Better get to work, Kogami. I’ll see you soon.” She tugged her hood over her head, and in a blink, she was gone, the scent of her perfume the last trace of beauty in the dark cellar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'know that meme with the 3D rendered locket opening on a random character? That was me with Kagari in this. Shuusei Kagari my beloved, it's been over a year since I last had a fic idea that I could fit him into, and I've MISSED HIM, my boy!!! </p><p>There's less Akane in this than I had planned on there being. I might attempt a follow-up to this at some point, get all three of them together for chaotic shenanigans like the OG witcher/bard/sorceress trio, but I'd need to dive back into the show and games and books to get a grasp of the world before I attempt that. Let me know if any of you would be interested in that, I have no idea what kind of overlap there is between Shinkane and Witcher fans lmao</p><p>Anyway...yes, I've accidentally created a theme this week around Akane being righteously angry and Kogami being supportive. I didn't realize that was content I craved, but here we are! Hope you're all enjoying the ride! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Of Bourbon and Wine (Free Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rare night off finds Akane and Kogami at the same bar, where stories shared between old friends give way to dormant desires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final day of Shinkane Week means we can have a little yearning. As a treat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane wished she were at home. </p><p>It was Shion’s fault she was at this bar. Her friend had told her, in very kind words, that she had a moral obligation to take herself out on the town. “If I hear you spent <em>another</em> weekend here or in your apartment, I might die of vicarious boredom.” </p><p>“Shion-san-” </p><p>“Don’t ‘san’ me,” Shion had tutted with a triumphant smile. “You only ever do that when you’re trying to put me off, and that means I’m right. Let me doll you up a little, lend you a dress, and then you can go out, have some fun, and tell me all about it.” When Akane still didn’t agree, Shion went so far as to pout. “<em>Please,</em> Akane-chan, I can only have fun like that vicariously through you.” </p><p>Shion was stubborn, but she wasn’t unreasonable. Her adjustments to Akane’s makeup didn’t go beyond a bit of added shadow to her eyelids and a darker red to her lips, and her hair was only waved just a bit. What Shion <em>did</em> put her foot down for was the outfit.</p><p>Which was how Akane now found herself sitting at the bar in a tight, sparkly, long-sleeved red dress that only reached to her midthigh, paired with black heels she’d had to dig out from the back of her closet. Shion wasn’t that much taller than her, but if the borrowed dress only reached the middle of Akane’s thighs...well, no wonder Shion had insisted she wear it. Tonight was probably the first time it had been worn in a while. </p><p>“Ma’am?” The voice broke through her thoughts, and her gaze jerked up to meet the bartender’s. “The gentleman over there had this sent to you.” A frosty glass of red wine was gently set in front of her, and she followed the bartender’s finger to a man on the opposite end of the bar. </p><p>He had dark, lightly tousled hair, and was wearing a snug grey henley. He was handsome, there was no denying that, and Akane’s lips automatically quirked to match the small smile on his face, but she didn’t make any moves to reach for the wine glass. She could practically hear Shion sighing in disappointment - all that work to dress her up for a night out, only for her to turn down the first man to express interest in her. </p><p>Though...she hadn’t turned him down, not really. If she just sipped at the drink and flashed another smile, that would be enough to express her interest. It was easy. It was simple. It was-</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.” </p><p>And just like that, the drink and the man across the bar were forgotten. “...Kogami-san?” </p><p>“Yo.” He slid into the stool next to her with an easy smile, his white button-down and dark jeans making him look more at home in the social space than Akane would’ve ever expected to see from him. “I never thought I’d find you in a place like this.” </p><p>“I could say the same to you,” Akane retorted, though her smile robbed her words of any bite. “What brings you here?” </p><p>“Thought I’d visit some old haunts, see what’s changed since I could last go out on the town. Shion mentioned this place was still standing, and I wanted to see it for myself. What about you?”</p><p>Realization dawned on Akane, her mind flipping through Shion’s insistent pleas. She <em>had</em> been strangely determined to get Akane out, almost to the point of desperation. <em>Of course...of</em> course <em>she knew he would be here.</em> “Shion...was <em>very</em> insistent that I come out tonight. She did my makeup, let me borrow a dress, the works.” </p><p>Understanding fell over Kogami’s face, followed very quickly by amusement. “And here I was wondering what the special occasion was. I have Shion to thank for this?” </p><p>“‘Thank’?” </p><p>“Sure. You look nice...really nice.” There was an air of nonchalance in the way Kogami shrugged, but it didn’t stop Akane from feeling flustered when he glanced away to sip at his bourbon. </p><p>“I...thank you. So do you.” </p><p>“Thanks.” The small smile he flashed was warm, and Akane felt suddenly restless, her fingers automatically seeking out the stem of the wine glass that was now beading up with condensation. Kogami’s eyes followed her movements, and his smile turned a little bitter. “I’d offer to buy you a drink, but it looks like someone beat me to it.” </p><p>“What? Oh, I-” Her hand jerked back from the glass, panic suddenly clashing with the strange giddiness that was bubbling up in her. The bartender had long since moved on to serve other patrons, and when she looked down the bar, the man in the henley was nowhere to be seen. “I didn’t- I don’t want- wait.” She turned back to Kogami with a frown tinged with playfulness, her nerves immediately calmed with the chance to change the subject. “How did you know someone else bought it for me?” </p><p>“It doesn’t look like you’ve even sipped at it...and you don’t really strike me as someone who likes red wine enough to order it.”  </p><p>“Oh? What do you think I would order for myself?” </p><p>It didn’t make sense to her that eyes the color of rain clouds and ocean waves could emanate warmth. But whenever Kogami looked at her, <em>really</em> looked at her, like he did now, she could feel something like a flickering flame licking through her and making her blood rise into a flush on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. </p><p>“You would order plum wine.” His smile broadened at her wide eyes. “Am I right?” </p><p>“I’m glad your detective skills haven’t gotten rusty,” she muttered, pulling a soft laugh from Kogami. </p><p>“Well, Inspector, can I buy you a drink?” </p><p>“Only if you promise not to call me Inspector for the rest of the night.” </p><p>His smile was enigmatic as he waved down the bartender, placing an order for a glass of sweet plum wine. </p><p>Conversation flowed as easily as the wine and bourbon over the next few hours. They couldn’t share information about the cases their departments were working on, but Kogami could share stories of his trips to Masaoka’s grave with Ginoza, and the way Sugo couldn’t stop sneezing whenever Dime joined the team for outdoor training. In turn, Akane offered stories of Sho’s rare moments of quiet confidence when he noticed something the rest of Division One missed, and the few times Yayoi got visibly annoyed with Shimotsuki. </p><p>“I shouldn’t say it, but it <em>is</em> a little cathartic when she frowns at Mika,” Akane laughed with a guilty smile. “Yayoi’s the only one who can get away with it without getting a whole lecture on ‘respect.’” </p><p>“Shimotsuki’s scolded even you?” </p><p>“She used to. Nowadays she’s settled for a general sense of annoyance towards me.” </p><p>“I’ve heard stories about her from Sugo,” Kogami chuckled, “but I didn’t think they got so bad.” His eye caught Akane’s as he sipped at his drink, and she didn’t bother trying to hide the fond smile that pulled at her lips as she watched him. “What?” </p><p>“It’s just...nice, seeing you like this. You look relaxed, almost at home.” </p><p>“Mm...it helps, not being directly under Sibyl’s thumb. And my apartment is a lot nicer than the Enforcers quarters.” </p><p>Akane rolled her eyes at his smirk, though she couldn’t stop smiling. “Is that so?” </p><p>“Oh yes, the height of luxury. I have windows and everything.” A thoughtfulness fell over his face as he watched her fiddle with her empty glass. “I’ve never seen where you live, have I?” </p><p>Akane’s smile slid off her face with the realization that he was right. There was no way an Enforcer would have been able to visit an Inspector’s apartment, and since his return, the few times they had been able to meet had always taken place in small cafes or by food stands. “It’s strange, but...I always wished you could’ve seen it, especially since I got to see your space. I think you’d like it...it has windows, too.” </p><p>Kogami smirk returned, an almost-perfect match for the playfulness lining her face. “Are you inviting me over?” </p><p>“You’re always welcome, Ko. Though...maybe not tonight?</p><p>“How come?” </p><p>“Well...we’ve both been drinking.” </p><p>“Does that change anything?” </p><p>“For me, it does.” She didn’t mean to pin him under her hooded gaze, she really didn’t. But any guilt or embarrassment she would’ve felt vanished under the weight of those grey eyes. <em>Oh.</em> </p><p>She had seen those eyes glint with triumph, become shadowed with grief, and even soften with affection, but this...the heat in his gaze now made her suddenly aware of all the ways they were in each other’s space: their fingers touching on the bar, their knees just barely brushing together, their shoulders bumping whenever either of them turned on their stools. </p><p>Silence settled over them as they both suddenly found their own desires mirrored in the other, and then, finally, Kogami murmured, “Akane...are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes. I have been for a while.” </p><p>“...Me too. But tonight…”</p><p>“We’ve been drinking.” </p><p>“We’ve been drinking,” he repeated. As they had been speaking, his fingers wove between hers on the bar, and she gave them a little squeeze of reassurance that made a small smile quirk at his lips. “...Can I still walk you back?” </p><p>“How will you get home? Isn’t your place in the opposite direction?” </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll get a taxi. I can do that now, y’know.” </p><p>A snort of laughter escaped Akane at that, and the weight of their unspoken confessions lifted between them as they got ready to leave. Kogami paid for their drinks despite Akane’s protestations, and he held her coat for her to shrug into, earning himself a bemused smile from her. “Such a gentleman.” </p><p>“I have my moments,” he laughed. There was almost a shyness to his smile when he held out his hand, and a small thrill rushed through Akane when she realized he wanted her to hold it. “Shall we?” </p><p>“We shall.” She took his hand, pressing close to his warmth as they headed out into the late winter chill. Her fingers fit perfectly between his, and she had the tipsy thought that perhaps their hands were made to hold each other and keep each other warm. For the first time, she wished her apartment wasn’t so easy to walk to - she could have walked miles in the cold with Kogami at her side.</p><p>He seemed to have the same thought when they reached her building - he didn’t immediately reach to open the door, nor did he untangle their fingers. He just stood there and watched her, seemingly waiting for her to head inside. </p><p>“Well...I, um...thank you, for tonight,” she murmured, cringing at her own stammering. “I...I enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought I would.” </p><p>“Me too.” His smile was fond, his eyes gentle in a way she’d only seen in flashes throughout the night. “I’d like to do it again, maybe at a park or somewhere we’re both more comfortable.” </p><p>“Are you asking me on a date, Kogami-san?” </p><p>A dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks, but as always, he was impossible to fluster. “Only if you promise not to call me ‘Kogami-san.’” </p><p>“Oh? And what would you prefer?” </p><p>“Just...my name. ‘Kogami-san’ feels so formal, after...everything.” </p><p>“Alright, then...let’s make a date of it...Shinya.” </p><p>Oh, that smile. He so rarely smiled like that, so wide and bright and filled with real happiness. Seeing it now made Akane feel like she forgot how to breathe, and two warring desires clashed in her: the desire to look at that smile forever, and the desire to kiss him senseless. </p><p>She didn’t realize that one desire had beaten the other. All she knew was that, suddenly, her free hand was coming up to cradle his cheek, and she was rising to her toes, and he was bending down to her. </p><p>The first brush of their lips felt electric, as if they had been filled with static that was finally escaping. Akane heard Kogami’s breath catch a split-second before their lips met again, and this time, all she felt was warmth. It was blossoming under her lips and flickering through to her fingertips and glowing like an ember in her chest. The kiss was slow and gentle, even as she licked into his mouth and his hand carded through her hair. </p><p>She didn’t know how much time had passed when Kogami pulled away - all she knew was that he had a flush that matched the heat in her cheeks, and that she felt a bit lightheaded, though she wasn’t sure whether that was from her euphoria or the plum wine. Steadiness came when Kogami gently rested his forehead against her, and his fingers moved from her hair to stroke her cheek. </p><p>They stood like that for a silent moment, content to simply breathe in each other’s space. When Kogami spoke, reluctance seemed to thread each word. “It’s late...you should head in.” </p><p>“When can I see you again?” Her voice sounded whiny to her own ears, but she didn’t have it in her to be embarrassed when Kogami’s response was to press his lips to her forehead. </p><p>“I’ll call you. I don’t think I’ll be able to stay away for very long.” </p><p>Those words pulled a smile across Akane’s lips, even as she slowly forced herself to step away from his warm arms. “I’ll see you soon, then. Good night, Shinya.” </p><p>“Good night, Akane.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for any weirdness with the pacing of this one - I had a different fic ready for Day 7, but a new idea slammed into me and I slapped this together very hastily instead. I hope you still enjoy! 😅 </p><p>If you're wondering what Akane's outfit looks like, I based her dress off of Eunha's white sparkly dress in Gfriend's Mago MV, but like...red, because her look in the Psycho Pass concert art has lived rent-free in my mind. Also yes, I gave Akane my personal love for plum wine. I had it for the first time at Epcot and it's been on my mind ever since lmao</p><p>Anyway, with that, Shinkane Week has come to an end! Thank you so much to everyone who has read these stories throughout the week - your support means the world! </p><p>The end of the week doesn't mean this will be the last Shinkane I post until next year's Shinkane Week. I have a number of WIPs that I have been meaning to bring back from the dead, and participating in this week has definitely renewed my love for writing these two. That being said, I can't make any promises for when I'll next publish a Shinkane fic. I can only say that I hope you'll enjoy it when I do! </p><p>Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated!! </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @pearlsephoni</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass, including any of the characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>